villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Capricorn (Inkheart)
Capricorn is a power-mad baron who serves as one of the major villains in the Inkheart book trilogy and the main antagonist in the 2008 film adaptation of the same name. He was portrayed by , who also played Gollum in The Lord of the Rings and Hobbit trilogies, Ulysses Klaue in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mr. Grin in Stormbreaker, Supreme Leader Snoke in the Star Wars franchise, and Spike in Flushed Away. Appearance Capricorn is described as having a bald head and clear colorless eyes. His original appearance is described as having brown short hair and somehow a scar. Personality Capricorn has the typical personality of a villain. He is extremely cruel, ruthless, manipulative, sadistic, heartless and perfidious. He doesn't have a code of honor and is ready to cheat to win. He is also unspeakably deceitful and is a complete liar and enjoys deceiving others. Despite his arrogant and twisted nature, he is also a coward and in the battle prefers to use his minions. History ''Inkheart'' (1st book) Capricorn was, in his former world, a fire-raiser. He had his own stronghold in the woods between Ombra and the Adderhead's realm, Argenta, and commanded a big household, including his men who, amongst others, committed arson for him. He is the primary antagonist of the first book. ''Inkheart'' (movie) When he was read into the real world by Mo along with Dustfinger and Basta, he traveled to his present village in Italy. Capricorn used to serve under the Adderhead, but when he was read into our world, he became the leader of a band of old fire-raisers, including Basta, Flatnose, Cockerell, Fulvio and his mother Mortola, who lived disguised as Capricorn's maid in the real world. Over time Capricorn became quite influential in our world, which was mostly based on blackmail and threats and has made a new home in an old castle within a remote village in rural Italy. Capricorn has a clearly black heart and enjoys being evil and deceitful. However, strangely, his goal wasn't actually necessarily evil, per se. His only goal was to find Mortimer and all copies of Inkheart and burn the books so that he can't be sent back back to the Inkworld. He admittedly loves living in our world, with items such as duct tape, jewels, gold, etcetera. In contrast to Dustfinger who wants to return home, he didn't want to get back into the inkworld but to destroy all copies so no one could ever send him back. That's the ultimate limit of his evil actions. All he wanted from Mortimer was that he read him valuables and the Shadow into the real world. He was eventually killed along his followers by his own minion, the Shadow, who had been controlled by Meggie at the time. Gallery Lord Capricorn.jpg|Lord Capricorn Capricorn.png|Capricorn in a flashback sequence. Capricorn 2.png|Capricorn seated on his throne within his Castle. Capricorn 3.png|Capricorn trying to force Meggie to read for him Capricorn 4.png|Capricorn awaiting the arrival of his demonic minion, the Shadow. Capricorn 5.png|Capricorn begins to fade out of existence as Meggie reads him out of the book Capricorn's death.png|Capricorn finally disintegrates and his remains are devoured by the Shadow. Category:Tyrants Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Assassins Category:Thief Category:Anarchist Category:Hegemony Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Aristocrats Category:Sadists Category:Crime Lord Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Deceased